Amber
by Luka Megurine
Summary: So what Lili said was true...then why do I know his name and face if this is the first time we met'thought Kahoko as her chest got heavier and heavier. Why did Len forget her? Did they really meet? Or was it just a dream?sequel to'LIEBE AUF DEN ERSTEN'
1. Prolouge

If you already read my other fanfiction of La CORDA ' LIEBE AUF DEN ERSTEN'

Yeah I thought it was too quick too I wanted to make it longer!!!!!!! So here's the sequel I get bored easily lately… so here you go.

**Bernstein ( amber )

* * *

**

Amber is the color of the eyes. The light of their world. Or was it?

Len Tsukimori- tall, handsome, talented, rich and famous… almost perfect only flaw? He can't cook .

Kahoko Hino- cheerful, clumsy, lovely and normal. Flaw? Too dense. •.•

* * *

It was Sunday morning of summer. Hino Kahoko stood on the warm white sand of the beach. She looked at the horizon or the rising sun. She gently lifted her head and smelled the salty breeze of the beach.

'It's been two months since she met that man. The man that made her fall in love with music in the first place. The so-called violin genius, Len Tsukimori.

"I wonder if he really meant what he asked me two months ago, or was he just playing me?" she whispered to herself as she looked at horizon and then blushed madly.

'Then that means I kissed him for playing with me?!' she thought as she covered her mouth with her hands.

'Hmm, I guess he just did that so that my mother would allow me to go to his house and practice. After all, kaa-san doesn't really like trusting strangers.' She thought. She let out a long sigh as she started on her way to school

Long sleeved black uniform with the Seiso Academy seal sewed on it and a white skirt. This was the uniform of the general education department. The school had two departments .The Music department for those who wish to study music, the students performances and annual concours which Seiso is famous for is only participated by and the General Education Department for those who don't study music. There has always been discrimination between the music students and the regular students. Hino Kahoko being a general education student could not mingle with the music students and vise-versa.

" Matte! Kaho-chan!" called out a brown haired teenager with a black haired teenager.

"Mio! Nao!" said kahoko as she smiled at her two bestfriends

" so how was your winter break?" Asked Nao.

" It was fun I-" before kahoko could finish the principal made an announcement.

" excuse me everyone. I would like to announce the competitors for this years cocours!"

" A concours?!" Asked Mio with her eyes sparkling in happiness

" Mio, only music students can compete in that" said Nao

" Hey have you guys heard about the violin romance?" asked Mio

" Violent Romance?" asked Nao

"Nao! It's violin! Violin Romance!" said Mio

" So what's this about?" Asked Kahoko

" It's a romance that bloomed 25 years ago. During the competition two rivals both majoring in the violin found a magical fairy in the garden and the both of them fell in love!" Said Mio happily

" It's just an old story" Said Nao

" But" Mio neared Kahoko and waved her finger infront of kahoko " all eyes will be on the concours to see if the legend will once again bloom!"

"Mio- " as Kahoko was about to tell Mio about her absurd imagination a flask of blue went passed her eyes.

'Tsukimori-kun?' she thought

' nah just my imagination' said Kahoko to herself.

" The Contestants are: Azuma Yunoki of class 3-B majoring in the flute, Kazuki Hihara of class 3-B majoring in the trumpet, Keiichi Shimizu of class 1-A majoring in the cello, Shouko Fuyuumi of class 1-B majoring in the clarinet, Len Tsukimori-" Kahoko's ears shot up

' I was right!'

" Of class 2-A majoring in the violin and last but not the least Kahoko Hino of class 2-2 that is all" Kahoko choked on hearing her name on the speaker

" Me?" she asked her two best friends and they just answered indifferently. Kahoko ran towards the school but got tired and stopped under the school statue.

" Why can't anyone see me!" she heard someone say as she looked around her eyes landed on a tiny flying creature that looked like a human with wings. It had blonde hair and puple eyes. Kahoko was taken aback at what she saw.

" AH! Hino Kahoko? Can you see me?" asked the creature and Kahoko nodded.

" I was RIGHT! You can see me! Phew! I thought I made a mistake on choosing a participant on the concours!" said the fairy

" by the way! My name is Lili! i'm the school's music fairy! Nice to meet you Hino Kahoko!" said Lili as Kahoko panicked and ran away.

'No way! No Way! Fairies don't exist!' thought Kahoko as she ran to her classroom

" Hino Kahoko! No running in the halls!" shouted one of the teachers. Kahoko quickly shut the door which made her classmates look at her weirdly. Seh was greeted by her friends again

" Kaho!" said Nao

" what instrument will you be playing in the concours?" asked Mio

" INSTRUMENT?!" bursted Kahoko

" uh yeah... it's a musical concours after all, you need to have an instrument to be able to participate but putting that aside... how did you get in the concours when you don't even know how to play an instrument?' Asked Nao curiosly

"i think... uh..." Kahoko trailed off.

" All right everyone now take your seat" said the teacher as she entered. The discussion was pretty boring and the fact that it was math. ( don't get me wrong but the most hated subject in our school was math.) Kahoko was looking outside the window when Lili suddenly appeared which caused her to fall down from her seat.

"Is something the matter Miss Hino?" asked the teacher looking at Kahoko who is now on the floor rubbing her sore butt.

" Nothing ma'am i'm sorry for disturbing" apologized Kahoko

The speaker made an annoying sound and then the principal's voice was heard.

" To all the concours participant, you are requested to meet at the conference room immediately, again attentio to all concours participants you are requested to to meet at the conference room immediately. Azuma Yunoki, Kazuki Hihara of class 3-B, Keiichi Shimizu of class 1-A, Shouko Fuyuumi of class 1-B, Len Tsukimori of class 2-A and Kahoko Hino of the general education department from class 2-2. That is all"

" all right then Hino Kahoko you may leave" said the teacher as she continued her lesson.

'Hmmm... i wonder if Tsukimori-kun is the same in school as he is outside' she thought. While she was walking she saw empty practice rooms, one of the practice rooms caught her eye with a ball of light. She decided to enter the room.

" Wow, this room is beautiful" said Kahoko to herself as she looked at the brown wallpapered room with a grand piano in the center a sound proof glass window.

'although it looks really simple' she thought

" Hino Kahoko! You came!" said the ball of light as it transformed into Lili.

" Wah! you again?" said Kahoko as she backed away and stared at the creature before her.

" Hino Kahoko! I want to give you something!" said Lili as he waved his wand and beautiful dustlike light appeared and all of it stuck together and formed a violin and bow.

" That's a magic violin" said Lili as he smiled to himself. the violin landed softly on Kahoko's arms.

" what am i going to do with this?" asked Kahoko to Lili

" use it ofcourse! I want to make this years concours enjoyable for everybody!" smiled Lili

" but i don't need it! i already know how to play the violin!" said Kahoko as she tried to give Lili back the violin.

" that's funny i never recalled you knowning how to play the violin'" said Lili as he placed his small finger on his lower lip.

" what do you mean? i learned how to play the violin on my winter break with Tsukimori-kun" explained Kahoko

" Tsukimori? You mean Len Tsukimori?" asked Lili

" yes" nodded Kahoko

" But he went to Europe on his winter vacation" said Lili

" and how would you know?" asked Kahoko

" the principal recieved a letter from the Tsukimoris that all of them will be vacationing in Europe" said Lili

" No way! Tsukimori-kun and I spent the whole vacation together!" protested Kahoko as she looked uncertain of her answer herself.

" Any how... play the violin Hino Kahoko!" said Lili to the doubtful Kahoko

" I'll try" then her arms moved on their own placing them on a violin playing position. She was about to stroke the violin with the bow when she panicked.

"GAH! This is my first time playing the violin!" she shouted

'first...time?' she asked herself as she looked at her hands.

" Gyah!" shouted Lili as he caught the flying violin.

" i'm sorry it's just..." said Kahoko as she looked at her hands. Hands that never held a violin.

"i won't participate in the concours!" said Kahoko to Lili

" Too late! i already chose you!" said Lili

" and what if i refuse?" asked Kahoko to the smirking Lili who sweatdropped after.

" yeah well, there's nothing you can do, and here!" Lili waved his wand and appeared a red violin case.

" Tah tah!" said Lili as he disappeared

Kahoko just stared at the window. She then placed the violin on the case and went outside the practice room only to be greeted by a Voilet-Haired prince and a green-haired senpai.

"hello!" greeted to the prince.

"HI HI! I'M KAZUKI HIHARA OF THIRD YEAR CLASS B! NICE TO MEET YOU ARE YOU A PARTICIPANT OF THE CONCOURS AH THEN YOU MUST BE FROM THE GENERAL DEPARTMENT!" said the senpai who claimed himself to be Kazuki Hihara.

" Hihara..." scolded the violet haired man.

"Oh! sorry Yunoki!" said Kazuki to the man known as Yunoki.

" I'm sorry for my friends behavior... my name is Azuma Yunoki of third year class B. I'm in the same class as Hihara i play the flute while he plays the trumpet, so i'm guessing you don't play the flute, cause if you did then we'd be rivals but good thing you are not" he said as he looked at the case Kahoko was holding.

' he's beautiful' she thought

" yeah! and if you played the trumpet! You and I would be rivals! but i don't want to be rivals with you!" said Kazuki

" Let's go now" Said Azuma as he gestured Kahoko and Kazuki to come along.

As they entered they saw a shy blue-green-haired girl, a sleepy blond boy,and an annoyed light blue haired man.

'Tsukimori-kun!' she thought

"Tsukimori-kun?" she asked as she neared the annoyed man.

" yes, how may i help you?" asked Len ( LOL he sounds like a cashier or something!)

" do you know me?" asked Kahoko as she pointed her finger to herself.

" No, this is the first time we met, and could you stand not too close to me, do you know of the word space?" said the pissed off violinist

Kahoko's chest got heavier. She wanted to cry but found no reason to cry infront of the participants.

' So what Lili said was true... then why do I know his name and face if this is the first time we met' thought Kahoko as she clenched her hand into a fist and placed it on her chest as she bowed her head.

* * *

**There is no disguise that can for long conceal love where it exists or simulate it where it does not.

* * *

**

**True love is like ghosts, which everybody talks about and few have seen.**

**

* * *

****If we are to judge of love by its consequences, it more nearly resembles hatred than friendship.

* * *

**

**What's terrible is to pretend that the second-rate is first-rate, that you don't need love when you do or that you like your work when you know quite well you're capable of better.**

**

* * *

**

**It is what they say a shame when love is there but the bearer is too blinded to see it.**

**- Kimyuri**

**Hope you guys liked this first chapter. I'll try updating it everyweek... so please be patient. Thank you. and don't be shy to tell me about my mistakes or what you think of this story, review! thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 1 memories nevertheless happened

If you already read my other fanfiction of La CORDA ' LIEBE AUF DEN ERSTEN'

Yeah I thought it was too quick too I wanted to make it longer!!!!!!! So here's the sequel I get bored easily lately… so here you go.

* * *

Kazuki: Whoopie! a second chapter and Len doesn't know uh what's her name again? UGh! i forgot to ask!

Kahoko: Ah Hihara-senpai It's Hino Kahoko.

Azuma: ~.~ my, my, Hihara you shouldn't forget a lady's name

Kazuki: But i forgot to ask Hino-chan!

Len: Senpai... what are we doing here?

Kahoko: (-.-) i don't know

Kimyuri: I have brought you all here against you will to twist your life for my convience!

All: O.O

Kimyuri: enought with the doodle... let's start the second chapter!

* * *

Bernstein ( amber ) - Erinnerung (memory)nichtsdestoweniger (nevertheless) geschehen (happened)** ?**

Amber is the color of her eyes. The light of his world. Or was it?

Len Tsukimori- tall, handsome, talented, rich and famous… almost perfect only flaw? He can't cook .

Kahoko Hino- cheerful, clumsy, lovely and normal. Flaw? Too dense. •.•

Azuma Yunoki- beautiful, polite, smart, friendly and...evil?

Kazuki Hihara- cheerful, energetic, funny,fun and loud? yeah loud!

* * *

RECAP:

'Tsukimori-kun!' she thought

"Tsukimori-kun?" she asked as she neared the annoyed man.

" yes, how may i help you?" asked Len ( LOL he sounds like a cashier or something!)

" do you know me?" asked Kahoko as she pointed her finger to herself.

" No, this is the first time we met, and could you stand not too close to me, do you know of the word space?" said the pissed off violinist

Kahoko's chest got heavier. She wanted to cry but found no reason to cry infront of the participants.

' So what Lili said was true... then why do I know his name and face if this is the first time we met' thought Kahoko as she clenched her hand into a fist and placed it on her chest as she bowed her head.

* * *

" All right now settle down" said a wavy lavender-haired teacher.

"Kanayan! Why did you take us out of our classes? I was as a matter of fact enjoying the discussion!" Said Kazuki to the the teacher nicknamed as Kanayan.

" Hihira the discussion was about the speed of the iron ball when it hits the grouds when it is thrown from a 100 meter building at the speed of 50 miles per hour." smile Azuma to his friend " for short physics"

" Yeah! i wanted to know how fast it falls! Now i'll never know! Thanks a lot, _Kanayan..._" said Kazuki murderously

" Live with it Hihara! or do you want to know the speed of your trumpet being thrown from the top of the school with is 50 meters tall and at the speed of my best base ball speed of 67 miles per hour"(That's kinda impossible Kanayan...) (0.0') said Kanayan.

" sorry" apologized Kazuki " Please don't throw my precious trumpet away! i BEG of you!" he said while kneeling to Kanayan.

" Fine, now, i wany each of you to intruduce yourselves and state the instrument you are majoring, it's just a double-check. Now let's start with this side" said kanayan as he pointed to the blue-green-haired girl.

"ah! h-ow are y-ou I'm Fu-yuu-mi Sh-ou-ko from class 1-B, I ma-jor in t-he cla-rinet" the bishoujo known as Shouko said.

"Go...od mo...rn...ing i'm... shimizu...kei...ichi of cla...ss 1-A, i ma...jor in the...cello" said the bishounen boy blond boy.

"Hello, i'm Yunoki Azuma of year 3 class B, i major in the flute" said Azuma as he smiled.

"HEY HEY! KAZUKI HIHARA! 3-B! TRUMPET!" said Kazuki energeticly

" Len Tsukimori, 2-B, violin" said Len frankly

" and what about you miss?" asked Kanayan to the depressed Kahoko.

"ah, Kahoko Hino, 2-2, uh violin" Kahoko managed to let out.

"Now let's start with the rules" said Kanayan." there will be four selections to this concours which means you will perform four times. Each selection will have a theme, and based on the theme you will choose your piece, the judges will judge you on how you interpret the theme, each selection will also have a ranking, these will be based on how the judges think you interpreted the piece to match the theme. the Finalists of the concours will be chosen based on the 3 previous rankings and the finalists will have to compete for the championship. That is all, and don't forget to enjoy yourselves" said Kanayan

" 4 times...4 TIMES! 4 FRIGGIN TIMES! YOU EXPECT ME TO PERFORM 4 FRIGGIN TIMES?!" bursted Kazuki as he stared a Kanayan.

"Yes" he simply asnwered as he crossed his arms around his chest.

" OKAY!" : ) smiled Kazuki

the participants sweatdropped at the energetic third year's antics.

" Hihara..." scolded Azuma

" oops, not again..." said Kazuki as he scratched his head in embarrassment

Everyone in the room laughed except for Len, cause you know how he is. Kahoko can't help but smile a little after her quick depression.

'Can't be gloomy all day... my friends will- wait! My Friends! i bet they know all about what i did all winter break!' she thought

" Hino-san" said a very familiar voice, the voice that made her smile and cry all at the same time. Kahoko looked towards the direction of the voice and behold Len Tsukimori!

" uh Yes, what is it Tsukimori-kun?" asked Kahoko as she tried to smile though her heart was breaking in pieces.

" Your blocking my way" said Len as looked annoyed. Kahoko then looked at the room and no one else was left but them.

"I'm sorry" she apologized as she bowed and stepped away. When Len left, her eyes started to water, she didn't lift her head up, she just remained there, on the spot where, she and Len first talked to each other.

' First talked to each other, huh?' she thought as she cried silently. ' I still have class, maybe i can take my mind off of this with class' she thought as she dried her eyes and started to walk out the room.

* * *

Hours after class...

Kahoko was ordered by her teacher to take some music sheets to the music department. On her way, someone bumped her causeing her to fall, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it didn't come she felt strong arms on her waist. when she opened her eyes she saw a tall, dark-green haired man wearing a general education uniform.

" are you okay?" he asked

" uh yes, thank you" she said as she took the fallen scores and piled them up.

"let me help you, it's my fault after all" he said as he smiled

" no it's not necesarry, really i'm fine doing this on my own" she said as she smiled

" say all you want but i'm not that kind of guy, i'll still help you" he said as he took some of the paper on the ground. " By the way, I'm Ryoutaro Tsuchuira"

' He's necktie is red so he must a a second year also' thought kahoko " Uh I'm Hino Kahoko nice to meet you" she said as she tried to smile.

" why are you smiling forcibly, do you hate me?" he, the guy named as ryoutaro asked

" no, it's just that i-" Kahoko then stopped and and said " nevermind"

" okay, then so where were you going with this mountain of scores?" Ryoutaro asked

" uh to the music department, sensei told me to do so as my punishment for being late in going back to class" she said as she scratched her head.

"The music department? Aren't those students there really snobbish just because they could play instruments?" he commented

Kahoko stood up with the scores in her arms and said " not really" she said as left for the music department and Ryoutaro followed after.

* * *

At the music department...

" i guess this is the room" said Kahoko not noticing the stares the music students were giving them, general education students.

" i hate coming here" commented Ryoutaro

"Excuse me" said a very familiar voice. Kahoko and Ryoutaro turned around and saw the blue-haired violinist. " your blocking my way..." he said

" could you help us with these?" asked ryoutaro to len

" it is not my obligation to do so..." Said Len as he entered the classroom

"why you..." said Ryoutaro as he gritted his teeth in anger.

" Tsuchuira-kun! Don't pick a fight here" said Kahoko as she tried not to look at Len.

After they placed the scores on the table they left. Kahoko tried hard not to look at Len.

" hey did something happen? all the way out of the music department you never spoke a single word. not one" he said as he looked at the direction he was heading.

" it's nothing really..." said Kahoko as she frowned

"well. this way is my class so see yah!" said Ryoutaro as he waved to Kahoko in goodbye.

* * *

AT THE SCHOOL GATES...

" Kaho!" shouted Mio as she ran towards Kahoko with Nao.

" A Mio! Nao!" smiled Kahoko

" Kaho! what's that?" asked Mio as she pointed to the violin case Kahoko was carrying.

" oh this, it's a violin case" she smiled

" VIOLIN?!" asked Mio and Nao at the same time as thier eyes went wide open.

" yeah" answered kahoko

" wait. let me get this straight... you play the violin" said Nao in a straight face

" uh, yeah remember what i told a month ago?" said Kahoko

" Ah, you mean, the part where you were being tutored? I never thought that you were talking about an instrument" said Mio as she pouted.

' So I did learn how to play the violin!' thought Kahoko.

" Do you know who taught me?"asked Kahoko as she pointed to herself

" uh no you never told us" said Nao

" oh i see, so what was i doing during the winter break?" asked Kahoko

" why are you asking us these questions?" said Nao as she stared at Kahoko curiously

"uh never mind what i just said!" said Kahoko as she waved her arms in a no.

" all right then..." said Nao

" hey Kaho-chan! why don't we eat cake later?" asked Mio " you know to atleast make you less tense!"

" I would love that!" smiled Kahoko as she felt her right arm being light. As she looked at her right hand she saw nothing and remebered " Uh-oh! i forgot my bag at the garden when i returned from the music department!. I'll catch up with you guys later!" said Kahoko as she left for the Garden leaving a confused Nao and a smiling Mio.

* * *

AT THE GARDEN...

Kahoko looked through everypart of the garden and finally saw her bag below a shady tree. Then she heard a familiar melody that played with the wind. It was soft and gentle, it was carefree, she suddenly felt like she was in heaven listen to the song. She unconsciously walked to the source of the heavenly music, with eyes closed she smiled. She was infront of an open window of one of the music rooms. She opened her eyes as the music started to fade. And there she saw Len Tsukimori, holding the violin, in a perfect position. He looked so handsome holding the violin then it came to her.

" Tsukimori-kun were you the one playing the Ave Maria?" asked Kahoko

" How did you know Hino-san?" asked Len

" It was so beautiful and the high noted became transparent!" she smiled happily. Len just looked at her in awe." you made me realize again how beautiful music is and what beautiful melodies the violin can create!" she smiled

' again?' thought Len ' but i just met a few hours ago...'

"uh Hino-san... what do you mean by... again?" asked Len raising one of his brows

Kahoko realized what she just said and immediately covered her mouth with her hands while blushing.

" Uh never mind!" she said as she ran away from embarrassment.

"What a strange girl..." said len as he was about to put away his violin he slipped and fell face first. ' why am getting clumsy now?' thought len as he got up and looked at the window where Kahoko was a few moments ago.' why do i feel like i know her for some reason...' thought len as he looked at his violin.

* * *

With kahoko

"You are so stupid Kahoko!" she murmured to herself as she walked home...' why did say those things to him, and why did i act like nothing happened between us... why did his music make me forget that he has forgotten me..." asked kahoko to herself as she blushed of the thought of Len playing His Violin.

" Hino Kahoko!" appeared Lili

" ah it's you!" said Kahoko as she smiled

" yes it is I Lili! the most Handsome Music Fairy that ever lived! i am nothing but awesome!" said Lili as he pointed his thumb to himself.

" gotta go!" said Kahoko as she ran towards the cake shop she and her friends were planning to go to.

" wah! i'm all alone! well atleast i am good looking! I'm too sexy for my wand! and i'm too sexy for my sexy too sexy for my sexy! " said Lili as he looked at himself in the mirror while dancing. " Wait! why am i saying this?!" shouted Lili to the heavens.

" So Tsukimori-kun and i did spend the winter break together... but why doesn'y he remember me?" asked Kahoko to herself as she bumped into a familiar figure.

* * *

Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow; Don't walk behind me, I may not lead; Walk beside me, and just be my friend.

* * *

Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Others stay awhile, make footprints on our hearts and we are never, ever the same.

* * *

With true friends...even water drunk together is sweet enough

* * *

A friend is one to whom one can pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keeping what is worth keeping, and, with the breath of kindness, blow the rest away.

* * *

i know some who i love like family some one who cares like family , some one who will be there like family, but not family, and that someone is a friend...

- kimyuri

So whaddya think? tell me! Tell me! Tell me! tell me!!!!!!!!

* * *


End file.
